conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Treaty of Berlin (FGC)
Please, no one touch this article but me, even if you think your changes are justified. the formation of the FGC involved many currently independent nations( the WHOLE EU was originally going to federate, but those plans were modified, hence the heading "ORIGINAL TREATY", as opposed to "REVISED TREATY". leave this article alone.Gatemonger 00:40, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Official language lol? Please not Esperanto… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Promise me you will send a dozen huricanes to any country that chooses esperanto as an official language! FGC has french, german, dutch, italian, and english ( the international language) as its official languages. could you explain what kalmykia is, i find it weird you founded a new country in the middle of WWIII, lolGatemonger 04:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) English sucks as an international language. Please choose another. BTW, so does French. And Mandarin. How about a simplified version of Italian (or english for that matter). Esperanto would also be great, but for some reason DK thinks it's bad. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :English doesn't stuck as an international language. Stop being anti-American. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 15:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Seriously it is a bad international language. But almost all other languages are too, so it's not really an insult. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Make a superior language, teach it to no one, and have invented the best dead language of all time. Stop hating on English. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 15:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Esperanto isn't that bad now that I think of it. If you want an epic Euro language it would probably be easier than say English for people internationally. I just dislike Esperanto because of the European nature with words (I always use this example) like "Ĉinio" for China and "Kantono" for Guangzhou. But English is fine because everyone speaks it. Kalmykia is basically just once peaceful European Asians gone pugnacious, taking advantage of Russia's current weakness and trying to get their own country. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) The anti-americanism is typical of TM, english is the de-facto international language, whether we like it or not, so don't try to change it. esperanto is just a stupid idea, just like lojban or any other attempt to subvert national identity in favor of a world government. these are tools toward an end, not the end itself. :Rant time. OMG JUST BECAUSE ALL THE USA SCIENTISTS SPEAK ENGLISH DOESN'T MEAN ENGLISH SHOULD BE THE DE-FACTO INTERNATIONAL LANGUAGE, WE'VE GOT TO STOP IT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE TO CHANGE TO ESPERANTO OR GURCAJ (ASK DK). WTF ENGLISH SUBVERTS NATIONAL IDENTITY WAY MORE THAN THE AUXILIARIES, EXCEPT IN ENGLISH SPEAKING COUNTRIES. AND WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY DUMB THINGS LIKE "these are tools toward an end, not the end itself". ARGH. ARGH. THEY MAKE NO SENSE AND ARE TOTALLY WRONG IF I'M UNDERSTANDING THEM RIGHT. AND KLINGON AND NA'VI ARE TOO COMPLEX. Sorry about that, but I completely and strongly disagree with that statement. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) what do you think of klingon or na'vi as the international language, lol? 17:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think lol. What about binary? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 17:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, why not maritime flags? :Good idea, TM. A FW country is a great way to advertise an auxlang. Gurcaj it is. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ENGLISH is de-facto. End of story. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:12, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :正确.... —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Never trust Google Translate for Chinese lol… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I thought about putting in right (as in riiiiight) but then decided the meaning was actually "correct", so I put in "correct", which... um... has only one meaning. And omg, it still didn't work. lol. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) You can push. English or Vietnamese is probably de facto of Yarphei. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:28, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Heirarchy think of it as a new organization within the EU structure. If the heirarchy is not allowed, than neither is the rest of the treaty of berlin. it is integral to the backstory of the FGC.Gatemonger 17:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, hierarchy is currently not acceptable because in EU the nations are equal. Alternatively, you could place FGE as the "European center" with other EU nations as supporters in the EU, but with just about the same rights in the EU. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:23, June 17, 2010 (UTC) You are beginning to get on my nerves to. You're breaking the rules in many uccasions. Also with this page. Hey I have an idea. why don't you leave this rpg. And let FGC be your own little project! --Rasmusbyg 20:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I was looking for a project where FGC could interact with other nations and see how they would affect each other, in a relatively realistic scenario. I know I dont own the continent. But my nation was designed a long time ago along the perameters I am trying to set out. This includes the treaty of berlin, hesperian alliance, and all of the republican views i am throwing into the nation. It was designed to use as its power base the EU's structure, and international agreements as its main political weapon. But it wouldnt be afraid to use whatever force deemed necessary to accomplish a goal. Diplomacy would be the first choice of action, but the FGC was born in fire, in the middle of WWIII, waged by OIS. Part of the problem with the real world EU is that all nations have to be homogenous replicas devoid of national expression. that is what the heirarchy, the FGC, the treaty of berlin- all of this is meant to create an environment for countries to evolve and to allow the clash of civilizations to occur without russia, turkey, the UK, Slavia, Denmark, or any other nation to be prohibited from pursuing their national agendas, previously discouraged by the forced homogenity of the old EU order. Just as DK believes that the west pushes around the eastern nations and how UP believes that congress is bad for a country, evidenced by councilist democracy, I believe the environment i am setting up for fictional europe is the way to go. here's where i am willing to compromise, however. I will put slavia and denmark at the top of the heirarchy, equal to FGC in the heirarchy. Im sorry for not doing that. please leave your comments.Gatemonger 22:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hierarchy is currently not acceptable because in EU the nations are equal. Alternatively, you could place FGE as the "European center" with other EU nations as supporters in the EU, but with just about the same rights in the EU. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Final Time I am Asking, I am Pissed The Treaty of Berlin originally was meant to bring about a Federation of Europe. This proposal eventually deteriorated into the Franco-German unification; after that, the EU no longer has a central role in the FGC story. if you touch this, Rasmusbyg, I am gonna keep changing it back until you get it. Also, the nation is the Franco-German Commonwealth, or FGC for short. NOT Franco-Germany or Franco-Germania. I considered those names and HATED the way they sounded. so dont use them!!! Gatemonger 00:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Generally countries have another common name besides their acronym. Both Franco-Germany and Franco-Germania sound great to me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Im okay for Franco-German as the demonym, but for the common name, i dont like it. And you at least understand what i am trying t say with the treaty of berlin, right?Gatemonger 02:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) It's bound to slip sometime. No one's going to keep saying "Franco-German Commonwealth" much less typing it. Why don't you settle on France or Germany as the default name if you hate "Franco-Germany" that much. Then I can decide, when I take a trip to Paris this summer (not really, not going anywhere), whether I'm going to Germany or France. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, I use, and will use the name "Franco-German Commonwealth" ALWAYS I'm dealing with official documents and issues, but I agree with the others that the FCG should have a common name like Franco-Germania of France-Germany (Ugh, I hate that last one). Take as example the Austro-Hungarian Empire (long name), commonly called Austria-Hungary. I know you don't like the idea, but it's something necessary. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 04:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC)